


Stiles Is Bossy, Derek Doesn't Mind

by victurius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bossy Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, M/M, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sleepy Derek Hale, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Stiles is a bossy bottom - enjoy.





	Stiles Is Bossy, Derek Doesn't Mind

“Derek,” Stiles whispers as Derek reverently presses his lips against the pale skin of the younger boy’s torso. “Derek, please. I need you.” The complaints fall breathily from Stiles’ lips as he squirms under Derek’s hesitant touches. 

“You have me,” Derek murmurs, his lips trailing further down the soft skin of Stiles’ navel, pressing his nose against the light hair there and inhaling gently. 

The progression of Derek’s movements south does nothing to quell Stiles’ fidgeting and soon the wolf ceases touching his boyfriend altogether. 

“What? What is the problem, Stiles?” Derek asks, his eyes harsh and piercing as he stares up at the other boy, still hovering over Stiles’ crotch, but he’s only paying attention to Stiles’ face now. 

Under the unwavering gaze of the seemingly pissed off wolf, Stiles starts to lose his nerve. “I… I…” He gulps once, before continuing. “I just want you to stop touching me like I’m a freaking China doll, Derek!” Stiles finally exclaims, locking his eyes onto Derek’s and refusing to budge. He knew Derek was stubborn, but Stiles Stilinski was a force to be reckoned with and Derek had more than met his match.

After a few moments of stilted breathing and hostile glaring, Derek acquiesces with a small grunt and surges forward, seizing Stiles’ mouth in a bruising kiss. At his victory, Stiles lets out a high-pitched squeal coupled with a moan as Derek’s tongue swirls around his mouth. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Stiles hisses as Derek moves his lips down to mouth at Stiles’ neck, teasing the soft skin with his teeth. Instead of awkwardly squirming like before, Stiles’ hands move upwards with a target in mind, they settle hard and grip Derek’s shoulders tight as he grinds his hips upwards so his clothed cock moves roughly against Derek’s. The friction is incredible and Stiles’ eyes roll back in his head, his fingernails dig into Derek’s flesh. “Derek, I want you inside me.”

Derek practically growls at that but continues his ministrations, his teeth marking Stiles’ neck still and Stiles briefly wonders how bad that will look tomorrow. In an alternating pattern, Derek’s marks and then inhales Stiles’ scent close to the hollow of his throat, over and over as if memorising the smell. 

Angry at Derek’s lack of interest, Stiles bends his right leg and kicks Derek weakly. “Come on, Derek,” he whines, wriggling again and writhing against the naked body on top of him. “Fuck me,” Stiles whispers again. 

Finally, Derek’s head snaps back and he stares at Stiles once more. “Are you going to be like this all night?” Derek finally asks, voice low and gravelly, and Stiles revels in the sound.

“Yuh huh,” Stiles answers in a sing-song voice, petulantly. 

“Fine,” Derek answers, pulling Stiles’ boxers off with a harsh yank and he starts fisting the younger boys cock immediately, barely giving Stiles time to catch his breath.

“Yeah, yeah, just like that,” Stiles mumbles, a litany of curse words starting to fall from his lips as Derek’s big calloused hands stroke hard and rough against his dry cock. It’s just shy of painful, but Stiles loves it. “Now stick your fingers inside me, spread me open and fuck me,” Stiles orders, his hips bucking against Derek’s hand as he does.

Derek snarls and reaches for a small bottle of lube on their nightstand, slicks two fingers up and presses them into Stiles, without any preamble at all. The stretch burns, but Stiles can barely register it beyond the pleasure of Derek nailing his prostate on his second thrust.

“Oh yeah, so good for me,” Stiles mumbles, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through Derek’s messy brown hair. “You fuck me so well with your fingers.”

Derek’s head is resting heavily on Stiles’ chest, but his fingers are moving in intricate patterns inside of Stiles, spreading him open and keeping him constantly straddling the line between pleasure and pain. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Stiles pants, inhaling sharply before continuing. “Get your cock inside me or I think I’m gonna die, Derek, please. Need it. Need you.” The last word seems to strike Derek because suddenly Stiles is empty and Derek is lifting Stiles’ legs up and aligning his cock with the younger boy’s entrance. 

Immediately, Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s body and pulls them tighter together, Derek’s cock finally pushing inside and he almost cries with relief. “Oh goddamn, that feels good,” Stiles moans, and even though Derek is thrusting at a good, consistent pace, Stiles is flexing his hips to try and get  _more._ “Derek, pound into me. I want you to.” Stiles moans as Derek grasps hold of the younger boy’s pale wrists and pins them above his head, before unleashing and thrusting unyielding into Stiles’ body, over and over.

The hot breath escaping Derek’s lips washes over Stiles’ face as they stare at one another, finally, Stiles is silent, content with Derek taking and having. The wild, erratic way Derek begins to thrust signals that he’s close to coming and finally when he does, his eyes flash red for a second, for a second he loses control and his final thrust presses perfectly against the tight nerve bundles inside Stiles, who comes unashamedly all over his own stomach.

Unable to do much else, Derek collapses on top of Stiles, his grip loosening on Stiles’ wrists, but still very much touching Stiles from head to toe. Derek seems to be enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss, but Stiles’ clearly doesn’t last as long, because soon he’s pushing against Derek’s body. “Get up, I need to clean myself up,” Stiles grumbles, unable to move the very heavy, very sleepy alpha.

“So bossy,” Derek mumbles before rolling over finally and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr and send me prompts! I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> [victurius.tumblr.com](http://www.victurius.tumblr.com)


End file.
